


and all my wastelands flowers grow

by deeperthanroses



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperthanroses/pseuds/deeperthanroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирен не сразу замечает напоминания о полузабытых мечтах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all my wastelands flowers grow

Кирен не сразу замечает напоминания о полузабытых мечтах.   
Сначала по утрам в почтовом ящике появляются открытки с видами Франции. Каждый раз они без подписи и обратного адреса. Затем его мама каждую субботу изучает толстую книгу "Лучшие рецепты мировой кухни", но на обеденном столе всегда появляются исключительно французские блюда. Отец приносит фильмы, и Кирен знает, что стоит включить хоть один из них, в нём обязательно будет хотя бы крошечная деталь о Франции. А потом брови Кирена ползут вверх от удивления, когда их молочник, (который презирает таких как Кирен и который никогда не говорил на литературном английском), напевая Эдит Пиаф, оставляет под их дверью три бутылки свежего молока.

Всё это можно было бы списать на чистую случайность, но когда он относит Эми её книгу "Праздник, который всегда с тобой" (да, именно эту книгу, где Хэмингуэй счастлив в  _Париже_.) и видит на столе у Саймона его старые заметки о Франции, а рядом аккуратно вырезанные новые, он понимает, что не всё было случайностью.

Возможно, половина странностей была хорошо продуманной закономерностью. Он не успевает выскользнуть из комнаты, как заходит Саймон и тут же замирает на пороге, словно его поймали с поличным за мелкой кражей. Он молчит, смотрит на стену, стараясь не встретиться с Киреном взглядом. Кирен же смотрит только на него, полуулыбается и ждёт, когда Саймон попросит. 

И Саймон спрашивает неуверенно, подходя всё ближе и ближе, пока не останавливается прямо напротив Кирена. У него наготове, на всякий случай, если придётся убеждать (если Кирен ответит "нет"), весомые доводы:  
  
До и после смерти он был скитальцем. Много лет его единственным спутником был рюкзак за спиной. Он обошёл всю Англию и в конце-концов, Роартон выбрал его, остепенил его.

"Ты остепенил меня, Кирен". 

И всё же (по ночам, когда Кирен не прижимается к нему во сне) ему кажется, что его плечо снова оттягивает тяжелый рюкзак и ноги гудят от пройденных миль. Дорога опять зовёт его, но..

"Поедем во Францию? Вместе?"  
Улыбка Кирена становится шире: "Хорошо. Только захвачу с собой карту. "  
(И если бы сердце Саймона билось, в эту секунду оно бы пропустило удар.)  
  
***  
Накопленных денег им хватает только на поездку в Париж. Но они не расстраиваются. "Вряд ли от этого города можно устать" - пожимает плечами Кирен.   
  
Когда они уезжают, снег уже сходит с полей. Эми кричит им вдогонку: "Только не наступайте французам на ноги! Иначе они съедят вас как лягушек на завтрак!"

***  
В Париже совсем тепло и Саймон застаёт Кирена, в задумчивости надевающего на себя худи. Кирен ловит своё отражение в зеркале и дымка в его глазах исчезает. Он кладет худи обратно в шкаф, потому что здесь не зачем прятать шрамы.  
  
Они неспешно идут по Латинскому кварталу, заглядывая то в одну, то в другую сувенирную лавку. Перекрикивая шум улицы, спорят над тем что, купить их друзьям. Они несколько раз оборачиваются, но из окон домов никто не провожает их пристальным взглядом. Только полуденное солнце светит им вслед.  
  
Саймон неожиданно целует его в Лувре между залами искусства Древнего Египта и Древней Греции.  
Кирен отвечает ему тем же посреди толпы перед Джокондой.  
  
На площади Монмартр, Кирен садится рядом с другими художниками и рисует Саймона, пока тот разговаривает со случайными туристами из Ирландии.   
Он рисует его яркими красками. 

За все годы он подарит ему много рисунков. Однако Саймон будет время от времени доставать из ящика именно этот и не верить, что кто-то может видеть его таким.

***  
На самой узкой улице Парижа, Кирен, стоя под нарисованным на стене красным зонтом, обнимает Саймона и целует его холодные пальцы.  
(Саймон отчаянно хочет, как никогда раньше, чтобы его сердце забилось.)  
  
В Версале им кажется, что кроме них на земле никого больше нет. Они лежат на траве, и Кирен сквозь дрёму видит, как время лениво то плывёт сквозь зеленые волны листвы, то ныряет в струи фонтанов и мягко скользит по пустынным дорожкам. В конце концов, время устало оседает в уголках губ Саймона, и Кирен тянется, чтобы поймать её словно синюю птицу, но вместо этого глубоко засыпает у Саймона на груди.   
  
В один из ясных дней они поднимаются на Сакре-Кёр, Кирен берет Саймона за руку и они смотрят на Париж сверху вниз. Они смотрят на улицы по которым, когда-то ходил Виктор Гюго, и Сартр и с громкими выстрелами проносились революционеры.

Саймон больше не хочет умирать, но если бы пришлось. Если бы у него не было выбора. Он был бы рад умереть снова в самом центре Парижа, чувствуя эхо мерно стучащего пульса в ладони Кирена.

На мосту Александра III Саймона словно ударяют теннисным мячиком в его неподвижное сердце. В его глазах темнеет и на мгновение ему чудится, что он падает вниз. Где-то в стороне от него, Кирен обеспокоенно спрашивает всё ли в порядке. Саймон прикасается лбом к его плечу и кивает. Всё в порядке.

***  
Во вторник в Париже хмуро и они валяются в постели, бездельничая весь день. Кирен смеясь, говорит: представь, что бы на это сказали благочестивые жители Роартона? И он передразнивает всех их знакомых так точно, что Саймон не выдерживает и хохочет так громко, что соседи стучат им в стену.  
После обеда льёт дождь. Саймон смотрит как он настойчиво стучит по подоконнику и понимает, что скучает по Англии. По их с Киреном Англии. По их тусклым полям, коричневым домам и угрюмым лесам.  
Он поворачивается к притихшему Кирену, хочет что-то сказать, но, Кирен опережает его, как будто почувствовал ту же самую тоску что и Саймон.

Он шепчет: "Я хочу вернуться домой. С тобой"  
  
Следующим утром Париж провожает их запахом цветущей сирени.  
  
//  
Через полчаса после взлёта, в небе над Ла-Маншем, сердце Саймона начинает биться заново.  



End file.
